hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Graviditeter
I løpet av serien har det forekommet en rekke graviditeter. Disse er sjelden uproblematiske, og det er unntaket heller enn regelen at barnet faktisk blir født. Symbolet †''' angir at graviditeten ikke resulterte i noe barn (på grunn av fremkalt abort, spontan abort eller i ett tilfelle den gravides død før fødselen). I to tilfeller, Indira og Vilde Mykland II, er det ikke kjent hvordan graviditeten endte. Før serien Alle personene i serien er nødvendigvis resultatet av en graviditet; følgende to tilfeller gjelder situasjoner der graviditeten som sådan blir spesielt nevnt i et tilbakeblikk: Farah Martins Jens August Anker-Hansen møtte Farah Martins da han var på safari i Afrika tidlig på nittitallet. En gravid Farah dukket siden opp på Hotel Cæsar i Oslo og forlangte penger til abort. Astrid Anker-Hansen gav henne et klekkelig beløp, og hun forsvant. Først i 2015 kom det fram at hun ikke tok abort, men fødte Amanda Delaroche, trolig Jens Augusts førstefødte barn som han selv aldri fikk vite om. '†'Ninni Krogstad I Ninni Krogstad møtte Jens August Anker-Hansen på Kos og ble gravid med ham, men tok siden abort. I serien Ninni Krogstad II Ninni Krogstad ble gravid med Jens August Anker-Hansen og bar fram Georg Anker-Hansen jr. ("Goggen"). '†'Charlotte Iversen [[Bilde:Charlotte_viser_Jens_August_graviditetstest.jpg|thumb|Charlotte viser Jens August graviditetstesten. (Foto: TV2)]] Charlotte Iversen ble gravid med Jens August. Siden ble det imidlertid klart at Charlotte faktisk var en av Georgs mange løsunger, og dermed Jens Augusts halvsøster. Hun og Jens August hadde begått incest uten å vite det. Charlotte tok abort. †'May Halvorsen May Halvorsen ble gjort gravid av Jens August, men da han var antatt død, spontanaborterte hun etter minnegudstjenesten over ham. Eva Rosenkrantz I Eva Rosenkrantz ble gravid med Jens August og fødte en pike i 2005. Siden Jens August (feilaktig) var antatt omkommet da barnet skulle døpes, kalte hun datteren opp etter faren: Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen. Vilde Mykland I [[Fil:Gjert Mykland.jpg|thumb|Vilde (t.h.) ble mor til Gjert. ''Foto: TV 2]] Vilde Mykland ble gravid etter en tur på byen og fødte sønnen Gjert Mykland. Det var en stund antatt at faren var Storm Liland Anker-Hansen, men en senere test viste at det ikke var han. Vilde Mykland II Vilde var igjen gravid da hun forlot serien, denne gangen muligens virkelig med Storm. Hun var en tur på sykehuset og gav alle inntrykk av at hun tok abort. Like etterpå la hun i vei mot Brasil, men i hennes aller siste scene fremgikk det at hun faktisk var gravid fremdeles. Dermed har Storm muligens et barn han ikke vet noe om. '†'''Cecilie Hove I Cecilie Dahr Hove ble gravid med Storm Liland Anker-Hansen, men fortalte ham ingenting og tok abort. Dette ble en stor belastning på forholdet deres da Storm oppdaget det. '†'Cecilie Hove II Ceclile ble nok en gang gravid med Storm, men det viste seg at hun hadde fått livmorhalskreft og ville måtte tatt abort for å få behandling. Denne gangen var hun imidlertid bestemt på å bære fram barnet (som hun og Storm på forhånd gav navnet "Håp"), og hun ville derfor utsette kreftbehandlingen til babyen var født, selv om hennes egne sjanser til å overleve dermed ble mindre. Dessverre omkom Cecilie og hennes ufødte barn i brannen på Ankerseteren i 2010. '†'Julie Anker-Hansen Julie ville svært gjerne bli mor, og forsøkte uten hell kunstig befruktning. Hun var i ferd med å adoptere en pike da hun oppdaget at hun var blitt gravid med Daniel Bakketun etter et kort forhold. Dermed sa hun fra seg den lille jenta hun ellers kunne ha fått adoptere. Dessverre spontanaborterte hun senere, noe som var svært bittert: Hun mistet ''både sitt biologiske barn og jenta hun var på nippet til å ta til seg, og som hun alt hadde begynt å knytte bånd til. '†'''Juni Anker-Hansen Juni Anker-Hansen ble gravid med Christian Borchman, men spontanaborterte mens hun lå i koma i 2005. Mona Lizzie Olsen [[Fil:Hugoolsenah.jpg|thumb|Hugo Olsen Anker-Hansen ble født i 2011. ''Foto: TV 2]] Mens Jens August var sammen med Eva Rosenkrantz, var han utro med Mona Lizzie Olsen, som ble gravid og fødte sønnen Hugo Olsen Anker-Hansen i 2011. Hun flyttet siden til Kristiansand med barnet. Cathrine Hove [[Fil:Cathrine_føder.jpg|thumb|Cathrine føder et barn hun først lot Arnfinn (t.h.) tro var hans. Foto: TV 2]] Cathrine Hove ble gravid med Pelle Krogstad og fødte datteren Cecilia i 2011. Hun forsøkte å få Arnfinn Lycke til å tro at barnet var hans, slik at han skulle gifte seg med henne. Pelle ante sannheten og fikk sneket seg til å ta en DNA-prøve, og det rette farskapet kom for dagen. Cathrines bryllup med Arnfinn gikk i vasken, og hun mistet all interesse for datteren og overlot babyen til Pelle. Lille Cecilia omkom siden i båtulykken i 2013. Indira Indira (ikke direkte sett eller castet) møtte Tom Lycke under hjelpearbeid i Afghanistan, hvor de sannsynligvis hadde en kort romanse. Forholdet førte til at hun ble gravid, og da hun fikk vite at Tom var tilbake i Afghanistan, tok hun kontakt per brev og gav ham nyheten om graviditeten. Hun trengte desperat hjelp, ettersom hun ikke kunne returnere til familien i India nå som hun var blitt gravid utenfor ekteskap. Tom ble imidlertid skutt og drept kort tid etter å ha mottatt budskapet, og ingen videre detaljer om Indiras graviditet og fremtid er kjent. '†'''Mie Andersen Mie Andersen var gravid med Albert Lunde i 2013. En alvorlig hjertefeil gjorde det farlig for henne å gjennomføre et svangerskap, men Mie nektet (i likhet med Cecilie Hove II) å ta abort. Tidligere hadde hun nemlig mistet datteren Tyra kort tid etter fødselen, og hun følte at det var "Tyras sjel" som nå fikk en ny sjanse til å komme til verden. Dessverre spontanborterte Mie før hennes andre barn ble født. '†'''Eva Rosenkrantz II I 2015 ble Eva gravid med Harshad Kapoor uten at det var planlagt. Han ville veldig gjerne beholde barnet, men Eva valgte likevel å ta abort. Kategori:Historier